In numerous applications, and in particular in devices for receiving or transmitting a radio frequency signal, it is necessary to attenuate the signal using a controlled variable attenuator.
It may be desirable to obtain a purely capacitive controlled variable attenuator which is easy to produce and whose input impedance is constant.